Regarding the terrestrial digital broadcasting since December, 2003, the coverage area has been expanded on a national scale and the users have also increased as the end of the conventional terrestrial analog broadcasting approaches. The terrestrial digital broadcasting is a broadcasting way of transmitting broadcasting signals through radio waves having 13 segments including 12 segments for fixed television receiver and one segment for mobile communication terminal (hereinafter, referred to as one segment broadcasting) by OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplex), and can receive images and sounds of higher quality, in which ghost and noise are suppressed, compared to the terrestrial analog broadcasting.
The one segment broadcasting can be watched anytime and anywhere by a mobile communication terminal such as mobile telephone and PHS (Personal Handy phone System), and a new usage utilizing its portability is being studied.
In the mobile communication terminal, when watching the one segment broadcasting, a user operates, for example, a dial push button of the mobile communication terminal to select a program channel, like a remote controller. That is, the user can operate operation keys, which corresponds to respective broadcasting stations or perform the operation through an application-dedicated menu, thereby watching a desired program.